24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 6: 10:00am-11:00am
Wiki 24 contains SPOILERS on any and all episodes that have been broadcast; however, we currently do not accept information from episodes that have not aired in the United States. Please do not add plot or character details about Season 6 or any episodes that have not aired. See our Spoiler Policy for more information. Summary Jack decides that he has to do his job and as such returns to it. He saves several helicopter crash victims and phones his reinstatement request into Bill Buchanan. Meanwhile, Assad arrives at CTU Los Angeles and, despite a cold reception, provides the feds with Fayed's possible nuke supplier, a former Soviet general named Gridenko. Chloe and Morris cross-reference Gridenko's business contacts in L.A. and uncover one Phillip Bauer, Jack's previously unmentioned father. Buchanan calls Jack and informs him of the connection, then thanks Assad for his help. Jack in turn tries to track his father down, receiving word that he has suspiciously left L.A. without his cellphone. We see someone monitoring Phillip Bauer's butler (Jack's from money), and that someone calls Jack's brother, Graham Bauer, informing him that Jack is looking for his father. As we are shown Graham Bauer taking the call, we realize that Graham Bauer, Jack's brother, is the same "Graham" that helped President Charles Logan in the terrorist acts of Day 5. Jack calls Graham, who rebuffs him in an feigned attempt at innocence. Jack fails to believe him and has Chloe find his home address. Jack then pays his brother a visit, during which he punches Graham in the face and holds a plastic bag over Graham's head, making it difficult for Graham to breathe. Prior to torturing Graham, a backstory is hinted at between Jack and Graham. The two brothers haven't seen each other since Jack's wife's funeral and are estranged. Jack also had an affair with Graham's wife, which possibly wrought Jack and Graham's wife a teenage, illegitimate son. The brother's estrangment is probably why Jack was targeted by Graham during the beginning of Day 5. Episode guide Memorable quotes *'Chloe O'Brian': You want to boot up some packet routers with me? *'Morris O'Brian': Who wouldn't? *'Thomas Lennox': The President is talking, Admiral. Do not interrupt! *'Hamri al-Assad': Mr. Buchanan, I know you see me as your enemy. But today, I assure you I am not. Dramatis personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Peter MacNicol as Thomas Lennox *Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes *Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian *Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman *Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir *and Regina King as Sandra Palmer Guest starring * Paul McCrane as Graham Bauer * Harry Lennix as Walid Al-Rezani * David Hunt as Darren McCarthy * Adoni Maropis as Abu Fayed * Alexander Siddig as Hamri al-Assad * Scott William Winters as FBI Agent Samuels * Missy Crider as Rita * Rena Sofer as Marilyn Bauer * Al Faris as Salim * Haaz Sleiman as Heydar * Ryan Cutrona as Admiral John Smith * Matt Battaglia as Agent Jennings * Adrian Neil as Liddy * Mark Bramhall as Sam * Evan Ellingson as Josh Bauer * Andrea Grano as Ellen * Jamison Jones as Secret Service Head Co-starring * Peter Smith as Chuck * Michael Broderick as Lt. Colonel Background information and notes * British Actor David Hunt replaces Emmy Winner Eddie Izzard originally planed for the role of Darren McCarthy, due to scheduling conflicts with onother project, after only one day of filming. * Milan Cheylov directs an episode of "24" for the first time, having never been involved with the series before. 605 Day 605